


Not Fighting - No Peleen

by arianapeterson19, KonnyBunny



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: ALL the issues, Ari created it, Avengers Feels, BAMF Tony Stark, Bored Tony Stark, Español | Spanish, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fear, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I just translated it, Insecure Tony, Manipulative Nick Fury, Past Torture, Phobias, Protective Avengers, Protectiveness, Tony Has Issues, Traducción, meetings, translate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonnyBunny/pseuds/KonnyBunny
Summary: Fury no se podía quejar, sabia lo que podía pasar sí hacia que Tony se quedará a otra reunión más sin proveerle café decente. No necesitaba ser un imbécil sobre eso.OThe one where Fury is a shit and the Avengers have some forced bonding.La vez que Fury es un idiota y los Avengers son forzados a unirse.





	Not Fighting - No Peleen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Fighting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957009) by [arianapeterson19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19). 



Él siempre había asumido que era porque había algo fundamentalmente mal con su cerebro que veía el mundo diferente. Los doctores lo llamaban un genio, los diarios lo llamaban un prodigio, pero él sabía la verdad. Veía las cosas de manera distinta que el resto del mundo.

  
Sentado en la reunión con Fury y los otros Avengers, Tony no pudo evitar en notar la forma en la que Steve estaba sentado. Perfectamente quieto y alerta, sus ojos azules enfocados en el Director con una intensidad nacida del entrenamiento militar. Natasha y Clint también estaban tan quietos como estatuas, aunque sus ojos observaban a su alrededor como los asesinos que eran. Nunca quedándose mucho tiempo en un solo lugar para así no perder ningún movimiento. Quedarse fijos podría costarles la vida. Thor estaba fuera del planeta y Tony lo envidiaba por perderse la reunión. Bruce estaba encorvado en su asiento, como si pensara que hacerse más pequeño lo haría invisible. No lo hizo y Tony brevemente se preguntó sí debería decírselo. En cambio, Tony sólo tamborileó sus dedos en su tableta, haciendo cálculos y planes de la misma manera en la que Steve dibujaba.

  
“¿Qué estaban pensando?” rugió Fury, continuando su discurso sobre la última misión. “¡Parece que un unicornio vomito por sobre todo el Congo! ¿A eso llaman discreción?”

  
Personalmente, a Tony le habían gustado los colores. Le hacían pensar en crayones, lo cual le hizo pensar sobre como necesitaba producir más lápices de crayón para que Steve los usara. La súper Bandera seguía rompiéndolos. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado, Tony habría sido feliz de decirles a ellos que la caja de 64 crayones era la mejor que se podía tener. Tenía la cantidad perfecta de sombras de cada color sin ser abrumadora. Pero nadie le preguntó y él no ofreció la información.

  
“¿Estás siquiera escuchando, Stark?” Demandó Fury.

  
“Acabas de decir, ‘la próxima vez dejaré que los 4 Fantásticos se hagan cargo de todo sí ustedes no pueden arreglar sus problemas”. Imitó Tony. “Mira, esta conversación es aburrida, ¿podemos hablar de dragones?”.

  
“¿Todo es una broma para ti?” chasqueó Steve.

  
“Ya habías preguntado eso la primera vez que nos conocimos, la respuesta sigue siendo la misma. Las cosas divertidas lo son”.

  
“Cállense, ustedes dos” dijo Natasha en su baja, peligrosa voz.

  
“No eres mi jefe” dijo Tony. “En la lista de gente peligrosa que monitorea SHIELD, creo que clasifico sobre bruja agresiva espeluznante”.

  
“Eso es solo porque hackeaste el sistema y te pusiste en el número 5” dijo Bruce.  
“¡Stark deja de hackear mi sistema!” gritó Fury.

  
“Entonces deja de hacerme sentar en estas aburridas reuniones."

  
“¡Eso es!” gritó Fury “Me canse de todos ustedes. Lo único que siempre hacen es pelear. La única vez que los he visto llevarse bien es cuando hay una invasión alienígena pasando. Activaré el Protocolo 73.”

  
Con eso, Fury salió de la sala, cerrando y bloqueando la puerta tras él, dejando a los Avengers sentados alrededor de la mesa de interrogación.

  
“Lo hiciste” dijo Steve, mirando a Tony. “No podías mantener tu boca cerrada. Estábamos casi listos con la reunión.”

  
“Y ahora realmente estamos listos. No veo a Fury aquí, tomo eso como permiso para salir.”

  
Tony se levanto justo para irse cuando la voz de Fury sonó en el intercomunicador.

  
“Avengers,” dijo Fury, su incorpórea voz llenando la sala. “Como les dije, activaré el Protocolo 73. A ninguno de ustedes se les está permitido dejar esta habitación hasta que sea completado. Estoy enfermo y cansado de ustedes tratando de impresionarse, así que se han traído esto para ustedes mismos. Cada uno enfrentará su más grande miedo. Dejen a su equipo verlos en su momento más débil, déjenlos sacarlos de ahí, y luego lo dejaremos por el resto del día."

  
El silencio hizo eco en la habitación cuando el intercomunicador se apagó.  
¡Finalmente, el Pirata ha tenido una buena idea!” dijo Tony, rompiendo el silencio. “Esto es mucho más interesante que la reunión.”  
Las luces se apagaron.

  
“Muy bien, ¿quién le tiene miedo a la oscuridad?” dijo Steve, su voz clara cortando a través de la oscuridad.

  
“Bruce”, susurró Tony, ya haciendo su camino hacia el único Avenger a quien parecía que aún le agradaba.

  
Todos los demás en la sala se congelaron, escuchando la elaborada respiración de Bruce Banner acelerando.

  
“Tengo hambre, Bruce,” dijo Tony, haciendo su voz tan odiosa como fuera posible, jalando la manga del científico. “Ordenemos una pizza.”

  
Bruce parpadeó hacia arriba desde donde él estaba encorvado en el suelo contra la muralla. En su cabeza, el sabia que Tony no estaba realmente hambriento, así como sabia que las luces volverían antes de que pudiera lastimar al resto del equipo dejando salir a Hulk, pero la parte aterrorizada de él se afirmó del gimoteo de Tony como a un salvavidas.

  
“Se que estas escuchando, Fury” pidió Tony, permitiéndose sentar en el piso en frente de Bruce, sus manos aun en el brazo del otro, ignorando el temblor que podría fácilmente liberar a Hulk. “Así que hazte de utilidad y ordénanos unas pizzas. Quiero la suprema. ¿Qué hay de ti Banner?

  
“Queso,” susurro Bruce, su voz dura, temblorosa, pero calmada por el contacto.

  
“Entonces pizza suprema y de queso” dijo fuertemente Tony. “Hawkeye quiere salchichas, Lentejuelas solo come hawaiana -lo que es asqueroso, pero como sea- y Tasha se alimenta de las almas de otros cada mañana, así que probablemente no tenga hambre.”

  
“La siguiente será tu alma sí no me pides una coca dietética,” siseo Natasha, aunque su voz traicionó su diversión. Apreció como Stark los estaba apoyando, especialmente a Bruce, pretendiendo que las cosas eran normales.

  
“No tengo un alma” contesto Tony altivo. “ Pero ya escuchaste a la señorita, Fury. Necesitamos bebidas y pizza sí esperas que juguemos limpio.”

  
Tony continuó hablando sobre otras comidas, atrayendo al resto -incluso Bruce- a una animada conversación sobre cual era el verdadero uso de la maicena. Mientras hablaban, la mente de Tony siguió trabajando, repasando lo que sabia de los otros Avengers; que temían y como llegar a la mejor forma de contrarrestarlos. Lo volvió un juego y estaba determinado a estar un paso adelante Fury.

  
Las luces volvieron, haciendo que todos excepto Tony parpadearan al repentino cambio. Tony tenía sus ojos cerrados.

  
“Así que Banner”, dijo Steve tan casual como era posible. “¿Te aterra la oscuridad?”

  
“Me aterra lo que la oscuridad significa,” dijo Bruce, enroscándose en si mismo, tratando en vano de hacerse uno con la muralla.

  
“No sé lo que opine el resto, pero estoy medianamente decepcionado de que aún no tengamos la pizza,” dijo Tony, cortando la extraña tensión que había empezado a sentirse en la habitación

  
De repente, la temperatura bajo en la habitación, congelándose en cosa de minutos.

  
“¿Qué diablos?” se quejo Clint, encaramado a la mesa, rodillas al pecho en un esfuerzo de conservar el calor. “¿Quién diablos esta aterrado del frio?”

  
Steve se había quedado extrañamente quieto y Tony, siendo Tony, camino directamente hasta el alto soldado y lo abofeteó en la cara.

  
“¿Qué fue eso?” jadeó Steve, temblando en el frio que solo recordaba sentir, el súper suero de su cuerpo trabajando para mantener su temperatura normal más resistente que el resto de los humanos normales.

  
“Natasha tiene frio,” dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de no ser asesinado por la mirada que podía sentir dirigida a su cabeza por la pelirroja. “Cuida a tu equipo Rogers.”

  
Con eso, Tony se fue devuelta a su asiento, puso sus pies sobre la mesa, y pretendió que el vaho en frente de su cara generado por el frio no le molestaba. Natasha, amablemente, pareció entender que la mejor manera para que Steve desviara su mente del miedo al frio, nacido de 70 años de estar congelado, era darle la tarea de cuidar a su equipo, así que se mordió el labio y lo dejo sostenerla. Para su sorpresa, se encontró relajándose en el pecho de Steve, calentando su enfriado cuerpo, Clint asintió para si mismo, feliz de que Steve y Natasha estuvieran a salvo, y volvió a acurrucarse.

  
La temperatura empezó a subir. Antes de que llegara a su grado normal, la sala se llenó con gritos de niños. Seguían y seguían, sin terminar.

  
Clint reaccionó antes que los demás, apresurándose hacia Natasha, poniendo sus manos sobre las de ellas que cubrían sus orejas. Tony, dándose cuenta de que los gritos debían recordarle a Natasha su infancia, miró alrededor de la pieza por el altavoz. Debía haber un altavoz. Sabía lo que era revivir los miedos infantiles y encontraría el altavoz y lo desmantelaría de la forma más cruel. Finalmente, lo encontró en una esquina.

  
Con un suspiro que nadie escucho sobre el sonido de los llantos. Tony corrió una silla hacia la pared, se paró en ella, y procedió a quitar el altavoz de la muralla. En el momento en el que el altavoz cedió él cayó al suelo, el metal cortando a través de la palma de su mano, pero terminando con los gritos grabados.

  
“Sh, Tasha, estás bien,” dijo Clint suavemente. “Estas en SHIELD con Bruce, Tony, Steve, y yo. Solo fue Fury siendo un imbécil.”

  
Natasha asintió en el pecho de Clint pero se rehusó a moverse, no estaba lista para enfrentar a sus compañeros. Steve mito al par con compasión, sintiéndose inútil porque no los podía ayudar. Bruce seguía en el piso, no confiaba en el mismo para estar cerca de los demás. Tony trajo el altavoz de vuelta a su asiento y empezó a desarmarlo sistemáticamente.

  
“Van tres, quedan dos.” dijo Steve.

  
“Tus habilidades matemáticas nunca cesan de sorprenderme,” dijo Tony, sin dejar de mirar su proyecto.

  
De repente, las luces se volvieron azul oscuro. No era particularmente tenebroso, no estaba oscuro, solo un reluciente azul como reflejándose en el agua, moviéndose y brillando. Pero fue suficiente para que Natasha y Tony reconocieran lo que era. Era menos efectivo sin el altavoz, pero aun así hizo que Clint se congelara. Natasha inmediatamente cubrió sus ojos con sus manos mientras Tony empezó a hablar.

  
“¡Soy el rey Enrique octavo, el rey Enrique octavo, octavo!” cantó Tony tan fuerte como pudo, moviendo sus brazos para que los otros se le unieran. “¡Y me casare con la viuda de junto, que se ha casado siete veces al punto cada vez con un Enrique! ¡Enrique nunca quiso un Willy un fabrique, sino siempre con Enrique! ¡Enrique octavo soy, Enrique, Enrique soy! ¡Segunda estrofa igual a la primera!”

  
Tony iba en el verso décimo segundo de la canción antes cuando Clint perdió los estribos y haciéndolo rodear al billonario y sus amigos, quienes se habían unido a la canción con gusto.

  
“¡Podrían callarse!” gritó Clint, aunque sus ojos les rogaban que siguieran, para mantener a raya las voces en su cabeza de la vez que había sido utilizado por Loki.

  
“¡Décimo tercer verso, igual al primero!” rio Tony, burlándose del arquero de una manera que no era cruel.

  
“A este punto Fury va a caer antes que cualquiera de nosotros,” dijo Natasha con una pequeña sonrisa. “Enrique octavo soy, Enrique, Enrique soy.”

  
Las luces regresaron abruptamente, causando que los Avengers se rieran, aunque la sonrisa de Clint estaba un poco lagrimosa.  
“Aún espero esa pizza,” dijo Tony.

  
“Tony, tu eres el único que queda,” dijo Steve, repentinamente serio al darse cuenta de que estaban casi por acabar.

  
“Relájate Cap,” dijo Tony, rodando sus ojos. “Soy Iron Man. Que es lo peor que podría pasar.

  
Repentinamente, el piso de la habitación empezó a llenarse con agua. Tony rápidamente se puso arriba de la mesa, mirando feamente el agua.

  
“Fury, sí arruinas mis zapatos, me compraras tres pares nuevos,” amenazó Tony, aunque no lo sentía. En su mente, la cueva estaba tratando de volver, tratando de tomarlo por delante. “Sabes qué es lo mejor de ahora mismo?”

  
Sí los otros respondieron, Tony no los escuchó. Las voces de sus secuestradores llenaban sus oídos y hablaba para frenarse de gritar mientras el agua se seguía acercando.

  
“La mejor cosa de ahora mismo es que no estamos peleando,” continuó Tony. “Podríamos ser geniales, sabes. Y a mi me podrían agradar ustedes. Se que soy desagradable y todo eso, pero eso es solo porque -sí el agua no se queda en la puta mitad de la mesa voy a encontrar una esponja gigante y la tirare al agua.

  
Steve, Clint, Bruce, y Natasha se miraron preocupados. Conocían a Tony, el billonario era un dolor en el trasero la mayoría del tiempo, él era muchas cosas, pero asustado no era una de ellas. Este era el hombre que voló un misil nuclear hacia el espacio sin pestañear, quien provocaba a Bruce para ver la ira del gigante monstruo verde, quien molestaba a dos asesinos maestros por diversión, y quien volaba de edificios y jets porque podía. No podía tenerle miedo al agua.

  
“¡Como sea, lo entiendo, okay!” gritó Tony, sin despegar sus ojos del agua que se acercaba. “Necesitamos llevarnos bien. Pueden vivir en la Torre. A nadie le importa una mierda si vivo o muero aquí, demostraste tu punto, ahora corta la puta agua.”

  
“¿Qué está pasando?” susurró Steve

  
“¡No construiré tus armas!”

  
“Mierda,” maldijo Natasha. “Fury, detente. Estas haciendo que le dé un ataque de pánico.”

  
El agua siguió subiendo

  
“Alguien necesita hacer algo,” dijo Clint.

  
Tony se enrosco en si mismo, temblando en la mesa mientras el agua subía más. Steve salto a la mesa con él, y puso al más pequeño en su regazo, susurrando suaves palabras que Tony no oía pero el tono era agradable y empezó a bloquear algunas de las crueles palabras que zumbaban en su mente. Natasha y Clint buscaban alguna salida de la sala y Bruce caminaba de un lado a otro para mantener su temperamento a raya.

  
En un compartimiento de su mente, Tony estaba al tanto del movimiento que había a su alrededor. Esa parte de su mente le gritaba que tomara el control, que la cueva no era real, que siguiera el sonido de la suave voz que le hablaba, pero el resto de su mente era muy ruidosa.

  
“Fury, sí no desbloqueas la puerta ahora mismo, dejare al Otro Tipo salir y no puedo prometer que se quedará en esta habitación,” anunció Bruce, su voz bordeando un rugido, sus ojos brillando de un color verde.

  
Hubo un momento de silencio, entonces el suave chasquido del seguro desbloqueándose en la puerta. Clint abrió la puerta, apoyándose contra el marco mientras el agua salía de prisa, empujando su cuerpo.

  
“Tony, nos vamos de vuelta a la Torre, ¿okay?” dijo bajamente Steve.

  
“No dije que podían irse,” dijo Fury, marchando por el corredor hacia ellos.

  
“Todos tenemos reglas,” dijo Natasha, su voz casi un siseo. “ Debería haber pensado antes de cruzarla. El Protocolo 73 fue diseñado para darnos la oportunidad de explicar un miedo de nosotros y porque le temíamos. Sí alguien estaba reacio a compartir, entonces su miedo sería anunciado. En ninguna ocasión debía de enfrentarlo sin ninguna advertencia, específicamente por la razón que tenemos ahora. Felicidades Director, acaba de mandar a Tony Stark a un completo ataque de pánico por TEPT.”

  
“Nos vamos a casa,” dijo Bruce. “Sí no quieres que el Otro Tipo aparezca, esperaras a que nosotros vengamos a ti.”

  
Fury miró al equipo mientras pasaban en una formación protectora alrededor de Tony, Steve cargando el cuerpo del hombre sin responder por el pasillo.

  
“¿Director, fue eso sabio?” preguntó la Agente Hill.

  
“Lo necesitaban,” respondió Fury. “Estaban empezando a alejarse de Stark. Necesitaban saber que se preocupaban por él.”

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier error por favor haganmelo saber.


End file.
